Stay the night
by Tina619
Summary: All Melissa wanted to do was get a little drunk, but what she didn't know was that a certain stranger called Roman Reigns had other things in mind for her… - Roman Reigns One-Shot (please excuse the lame summary ;-))


**STAY THE NIGHT**

Title: Stay the night

By: Tina619

Rating: NC-17, sexual content, adult themes, language,

Characters: Roman Reigns x OC

Summary: All Melissa wanted to do was get a little drunk, but what she didn't know was that a certain stranger called Roman Reigns had other things in mind for her… - Roman Reigns One-Shot (please excuse the lame summary ;-))

Disclaimer: I do not know or own any of the people in this story who are not born of my imagination. The characters of the WWE superstars are based off of their TV personas. I actually use their gimmick names and not their real-life names as this seems to be easier for everyone to read.

…

I've written this little one-shot for my lovely friend _**melzabelza **_because I know she needs to be cheered up a little ;-)

You know why I did this for you and I hope you'll enjoy it. Love ya, my dear :)

Thanks again to pezziecoyote for once again being my number 1 beta-reader!

…

It was the first time in six years that Melissa finally decided to go out for a drink again. All by herself. It was a sad situation but she didn't want to think about too much it. She tried her best to enjoy this as much as she could but she couldn't help but feel horrible knowing that she had her in-laws watch her son Nicholas only so she could get shit-faced.

And her husband? He honestly wasn't worth talking about. Things had been difficult between them for a while now and once again he was on a _business trip_ to Boston, leaving her alone with her son in New York. One would think that she had gotten used to this but she probably never would. She loved this man after all but he didn't seem to give a damn about her anymore.

"A Scotch for me and this beautiful young lady here, please," someone suddenly said, sitting down next to her on a barstool and staring at her intently.

Melissa swallowed hard. The stranger's deep baritone voice was sending chills up and down her spine. She was too afraid to look at him, his presence alone was intimidating.

"Don't you think it's a little rude not to say hello at least?" he spoke up again, turning towards her slowly.

Melissa took a deep breath and closed her eyes tightly for a moment. She had planned to get drunk all by herself, not expecting a man to spend the evening with her considering that she didn't even dress up. She felt horrible. If she only had put on some make up...

"Hello," she said quietly, hesitantly turning her head towards him and breathing in sharply after looking into his eyes, beautiful greyish eyes that made her forget her own name. This heart-melting smile. This young handsome man in front of her was definitely dream man material.

"Hi. My name's Roman. And you are…?" he asked, extending his hand with a smile on his face.

"Uhm...what? I mean...uh...I'm Melissa, hi," she stuttered, immediately slapping herself mentally for being such a nervous wreck.

"Nice to meet you, Melissa," he said before taking a sip of his Scotch. "So tell me, what is such a beautiful young lady doing here all by herself?"

She took a sip herself and scoffed. _If he only knew..._

"Long story. And I don't really wanna talk about it, to be honest," she answered, staring at her drink and feeling incredibly nervous around him.

"Fair enough. It's not like I can really get to know you anyways considering that I have to leave the city again tomorrow," he simply said, his eyes still fixed on hers.

"So, you're not from New York?" she asked curiously, finally having the courage to look at him again.

"Nope! I'm from Pensacola, Florida. And I don't even get to spend too much time there either. I'm touring around the world most of the time. But hey, I'm not here to talk too much," he said, a smirk on his face when she looked at him confused.

"You're not?" she asked unsure, instantly feeling funny in the pit of her stomach.

He slowly moved his right hand and placed it on her thigh, licking his lips seductively and chuckling quietly when she shivered.

"Look, I'll be brutally honest with you now. I want you. I gotta fly to Texas tomorrow and I thought a little fun might not hurt. And you look like you could use a little distraction yourself," he admitted, his hand dangerously close to her jeans-clothed mound.

Melissa started at his hand wide-eyed, trying to process what he had just said. Was he really proposing sex to her? Just like that? A one night stand with a stranger?

"I can't force you and trust me, I never would. But hey...we don't have anything to lose, right?" he asked, moving his hand slowly up and down her thigh.

"Don't you think you deserve someone younger and sexier?" she huffed, looking at him annoyed when he once again chuckled.

"Let this be my worry, sunshine. You're exactly what I want. You look like you know how it's done," he said quietly, his head moving closer to hers so that he could whisper into her ear. "Come on, Melissa. Let me make you feel good."

She swallowed hard when he started biting her earlobe, his heavy breathing close to her ear making her lose her mind.

"We can't go to my place," she simply said, not being able to say anything that sounded at least a little intelligent.

"That's fine," he said before kissing her neck. "I'm staying at the Hilton's just around the corner."

Without letting go of her, he placed a few dollar bills on the counter and got off of the barstool, looking at her expectantly. "Are you coming?"

Melissa looked him up and down, not sure what to do. Nobody had ever asked her to have sex with them so directly. She didn't know anything about him other than his name and where he was from. He could be a serial killer after all.

But then there were his beautiful eyes, his sexy smile and that long black hair held back in a ponytail. Not to forget his seemingly muscular body which he hid under his tight fitting grey shirt.

"Come on, Melissa. I'm not gonna bite. Only if you want me to," he said and grinned, once again extending his hand to her.

And she took it. She really did. She could hear her pounding heart in her own ears. She felt guilty for leaving with another man but she tried to remind herself that her husband probably did the same with other women each and every night he was gone.

He squeezed her hand gently and smiled at her reassuringly before softly dragging her out of the club into the coldness that was New York.

"The hotel isn't far away. We will be there in a minute or two," he announced, this being the only words they both would speak for a while.

She honestly had no idea what to say. She sure as hell wouldn't start talking about her husband or son. He probably didn't care. And she truthfully didn't want to know if he had someone at home waiting for him. That would ruin the fun.

As promised they reached the hotel in only a few minutes, immediately getting into the elevator and going up to the 23rd floor.

From that moment on, everything happened so fast and just a few moments later, he had her pinned against the door of his hotel room, immediately attacking her neck with his lips.

"Oh God," she moaned, not sure what to do with her hands as it had been a while since she had last done anything like that but he didn't even give her too much time to think about it as he threw her arms around his neck, grabbing her thighs and having her legs wrap around his midsection.

While softly biting her neck, he moved around and gently placed her on his bed, his lips never leaving her skin.

Melissa was beyond excited. This man she barely knew made her feel so sexy and wanted, it was unbelievable. She breathed in sharply when she felt his erection pressed against her thigh, once again reminding her that she was indeed going to have a one night stand with a stranger. She was anxious.

She freed his hair from his ponytail, burying her hands in them and gently pulling at it while his mouth finally found hers, licking her bottom lip and immediately asking for entrance which she gladly gave him. Their tongues danced with each other passionately, fighting for dominance as their hands started exploring each other curiously.

She could tell that this wasn't going to be a long and passionate lovemaking session, but how could it when you barely know the person you are about to have sex with, but she had to admit that she didn't even need any foreplay anyways as she already could feel the wetness in between her legs.

He gently broke the kiss, straightening up and quickly throwing his shirt over his head, revealing his well-toned chest and showing off his full-sleeve tribal tattoo which looked absolutely stunning. This man definitely was an Adonis.

He hovered over her again, slightly pushing up her shirt and exposing her bare skin to him. And that was the moment she started to hold her breath, closing her eyes tightly and hoping he wouldn't notice but of course he did. Why wouldn't he…?

"What's this?" he asked in a husky voice, tracing a scar on her abdomen lightly and looking at her expectantly.

"It's a C-section scar," she admitted, mentally preparing herself to being thrown out again.

Why would he want to have sex with a mother of a small child when a man like him clearly could have anyone?

"You have a child?" he asked curiously, surprising her by kissing her scar gently.

Melissa just nodded her head, not sure what to say as she was perplexed by his actions.

"Me too," he simply said before continuing to place kisses all over her belly, pushing her shirt up even more until he could see the beige colour of her bra.

Melissa immediately cursed her big boobs once again for only having boring and unsexy-looking bras but she still hoped he wouldn't even notice them. He seemed to be too busy placing kisses all over her skin which felt absolutely breath-taking.

"Raise your arms," he demanded in his deep and sexy voice, quickly pushing her shirt over her head before pressing his lips onto hers again.

She could feel that he became impatient as his movements were frantic and unsteady now.

He straightened up once again, unbuckling his belt and unzipping his jeans before hastily pushing them down together with his boxer briefs so that they were dangling around his ankles.

Melissa couldn't help but stare at his massive erection, not even realizing that he stepped out of his clothes, lying on top of her again shortly afterwards.

"You're wearing way too many clothes, sweetheart," he whispered into her ear, nibbling on her earlobe while with one hand unbuttoning and unzipping her jeans, jerkily trying to push them down.

"You need to raise your hips, beautiful," he said after letting go of her again, kneeling in between her legs and pulling at her pants, freeing her of the disturbing fabric before immediately grabbing her panties and tearing them to shatters, making her yelp in surprise.

"Seems like you haven't had a good time in a while," he said, biting his bottom lip and smirking at her mischievously before motioning with his head to her upper body, signaling her he wanted her to unhook her bra which she did without even hesitating.

She aimlessly threw it away, nervously watching him as he looked her up from head to toe, her whole body covered in goosebumps as she felt insecure under his gaze.

"You're beautiful, Melissa. Absolutely stunning," he said before leaning down again, his naked body covering hers so that his erection was pressed against her abdomen.

"You sure you wanna do this?" he asked while kissing her lips softly, looking deep into her eyes and surprising her by teasing her wet entrance with his middle finger.

"Fuck yes," she moaned, trying to raise her hips so that she could meet the movements of his hand.

He chuckled quietly, guiding his finger from her slick folds to her clit, rubbing it softly.

"You sure?" he questioned once again, increasing his pace and rubbing her swollen nub furiously now.

"Please...Roman..." she panted, closing her eyes tightly and enjoying what he was doing to her.

A frustrated sigh escaped her lips when he let go of her, his body leaving hers so that he could bend over to his jeans that were lying on the floor next to the bed.

He immediately held up a foil packet, smirking at her and wiggling his eyebrows which made her giggle.

She kept thinking about pleasing him orally but she honestly wasn't sure if giving head was normal procedure when it came to one night stands but it seemed that he didn't even expect her to do it as he quickly opened the wrapper with his teeth, sliding the condom over his erect cock slowly while keeping his eyes fixed on hers.

"You ready, sweetheart?" he asked when he once again kneeled down in between her legs, his hard member slightly poking her wet entrance.

"Please..." was all she could say before he finally, inch by inch, agonizingly slow, entered her slick folds, a moan escaping his lips.

"God, you feel so good," he groaned, standing still for a few moments, enjoying the feeling of being inside of her.

Melissa closed her eyes tightly, the feeling of him filling her completely was overwhelming. She opened her eyes again when he started moving slowly, trying to mesmerize each and every inch of his perfectly-toned body while he was still on his knees in between her legs, his hands on her hips while he thrust into her powerfully.

He was a sight for sore eyes and the way he looked at her would be enough to send her over the edge immediately. But he wasn't done with her yet. He hovered over her now, grabbing her left breast with his hand and rubbing her nipple in between his thumb and index finger while he circled the other one with his tongue, making it hard immediately.

"Oh god...don't stop...that feels so good," she panted, her hands buried in his hair again, pulling at it gently.

Roman sped up, the increasing wetness in between her legs making it easier for him to slide in and out of her. He wouldn't admit it but she was the first woman in more than three months he brought back to his room and he didn't regret one minute of it.

The only sounds filling the room were their respective moans as well as the slamming of skin against skin, encouraging them both to go even faster. He let go of her nipples and starting rubbing her clit once again while he quickened the pace one last time.

He could feel that he was close but he wouldn't cum before she had. It was a silent rule for him to always make his women cum first before it was his turn.

"I'm about to cum, Roman," she panted, making him rub the little bundle of nerves furiously now.

"Let go, babe, come on...cum for me," he encouraged her, looking at her intently while she had her eyes closed, finally letting loose and crying out in pleasure, her nails digging into his biceps forcefully.

That was all he needed to fall over the edge as well, the familiar pulsating around his cock, the way her walls were tightening around him, milking him until he squirted the last drop of his hot cum into the condom.

He collapsed on top of her, both of them trying to retain their composure, their breaths still shallow.

Melissa couldn't believe that this had just happened. But it felt too good to feel guilty for anything. This man showed her how desirable she was and that was everything that mattered to her now.

After a few more moments of coming down from their respective highs, he slowly slid out of her, disposing the filled condom and throwing it into a trash can next to the nightstand before lying down on his back, surprising her by pulling her close so that she could place her head on his chest, listening to his now steady heartbeat.

"Just so you know: you're gonna stay the night," was the last thing he said before kissing her forehead softly, smiling at her sweetly and covering them both with the blanket before they fell asleep in each other's arms.

And one thing was for sure: Melissa would never forget that night. Never. And neither would Roman…


End file.
